


Futaba's (Heart Hacking) Fridays

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, akira finally decides to confess, akira talking about his feelings for ryuji, and the squad is ready to help him, futaba teasing them, mentions of ryuji's arm and how akira loves them, ryuji being a great son, ryuji being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: “Is the movie over?” He asked, blinking slowly. He yawned and furrowed his brows, trying to understand what position he was in. “What’s on my head?”“Akira’s head,” Futaba chuckled, rolling her eyes. She took the laptop off Akira’s legs and set it aside, getting off the bed. “I’m starving!” She repeated, stomach rumbling.“Me too but…,” Ryuji mumbled, not wanting to disturb Akira. Futaba smacked Akira’s foot, startling the male out of sleep. He sat up and looked at Ryuji, who still had his head on Akira’s shoulder. They both looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.“I’m hungry!” She repeated again, breaking them out of their dazes.Futaba loved them both dearly, but after tomorrow they could wake up next to each other every morning and be grossly adorable together without her having to watch.(Or, 5 Fridays Futaba spends teasing the two about how oblivious they are)





	Futaba's (Heart Hacking) Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, finally it’s the meme gremlin’s day. Prepare for teasing, more teasing, and even more teasing, and then Futaba feeling guilty when Akira gets sad. I’m sorry I forgot the shop owner’s name so I’m calling her Hana.
> 
> Thanks so much for leaving kudos and comments and everything. It really means a lot to fanfiction writers. You guys rock so thank you very much!

“What took you so long to get here?” Futaba asked Akira when he walked into Leblanc after school on Friday. “I’ve been waiting for foreverrrrr!”

“Sorry, Ryuji and I walked to the station together so it took longer than when it’s just Morgana and me,” he said and nodded at Sojiro.

“Of course you were with _Ryyuuuujjjiiii_ ,” she teased, jumping off the bar stool. Sojiro raised his eyebrows at Akira, who fiddled with his bangs. “Let’s get going on this quest!”

“I dunno if I want to go if you’re going to tease me,” Akira muttered, but he wasn’t serious at all. Futaba grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out of the café, not wanting to stand around any longer. “Someone is forceful today.”

“You made me wait for half an hour!” She complained, letting go of his arm as they walked towards the station. “All because of Ryuji.”

“What did you expect?” Morgana said, peeking out of his bag to add his two cents to the conversation. “He’s always going to stop to talk to Ryuji or walk to the station with him. You shouldn’t be surprised by that.”

“I’m not, I’m just letting him know that he made me wait. I know Ryuji is distracting for you, but you’re my key item and this is an important mission we’re on!” Futaba told Akira, who was looking straight ahead, not wanting to meet her eyes. “Aw, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Then stop teasing me about it,” Akira replied, sighing. Futaba knew there was no way she was going to stop teasing him about it. The two had been fumbling over each other so much lately, it would be a crime to not tease him about it.

“You two make it so easy though,” Futaba said, trying to defend herself. She knew Haru said to let them figure it all out themselves, but she was so impatient. Akira had to know that he liked Ryuji more than a friend. Maybe he was trying to figure it out?

Whatever it was, Futaba wanted to press fast forward.

* * *

Futaba was laying on her bed, playing on her phone when her bedroom door swung open. She screamed but Akira didn’t flinch as he stood at the threshold.

“Surprise,” Akira said in a monotone voice, amused that he scared her. “You do realize I called your name 3 times when I entered the house, right?”

“I wasn’t listening! You said you would text me when you were on the way over,” she sat up and slipped her shoes on, ready to go out.

“I did but I guess you were too busy watching videos to notice my text,” Akira told her, leaning against the door frame. “What did you want to do today? Go back to Electric Town?” He questioned and she smiled up at him.

“Of course!” She put on her jacket and they left the house, heading towards their usual hangout spot. “Hey, is something wrong?” Futaba questioned, noticing that something seemed a little off with the male.

“Did you tell Yusuke that Ryuji and I flirt with each other?” He asked her, looking over at her.

“Yeah? Aw man, did he tell you I said that? I told him to keep that to himself,” Futaba rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket, texting Yusuke.

“What’s the problem? You two flirt all the time,” Morgana said, sticking out of Akira’s bag.

“We don’t flirt…well…” Akira trailed off, sighing. “I flirt with him, but he doesn’t flirt back.”

Futaba saw his dejected expression and felt bad for teasing him, but how did he not know that Ryuji was   flirting with him? Yeah, it was possible that Ryuji wasn’t aware of the flirting, but Futaba knew that that wasn’t the case. “Hey hey hey! Cheer up!” Futaba exclaimed, trying to make him feel better. “Just keep doing what you’re doing!”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time,” Akira admitted, letting her grab onto his arm as they entered the station. He already had too much on his mind, he didn’t want to worry about losing Futaba.

“That’s reassuring,” Futaba muttered, clinging onto him as a crowd of people got off the train. “I’m getting used to the people, sort of.”

“You’re doing better than before,” Akira said, keeping an eye on her.

“I did well when I went out with Ann on Monday,” Futaba said and then internally groaned, remembering that it was a girls meeting about Akira and Ryuji, and she hadn’t told Akira about it.

“You went out with Ann?” He questioned, wondering why he hadn’t heard about this earlier.

“Yeah, you and Ryuji went on your little movie date on Monday, so Ann came and got me and we went to the diner with Makoto and Haru,” She explained, keeping it as close to the truth as she could in case he asked one of the other girls about it. Ann had already almost slipped up about knowing the movie title, she wasn’t going to cause more suspicion.

“Wasn’t a date, but I’m glad you got to go out with the girls. Good job on going on an adventure with Ann,” he patted her head when they got on the train, both managing to snag seats.

“It was easy!” Futaba exclaimed, even though she had had a little trouble with it. Ann was a reliable companion so Futaba relaxed once they had made it to the train station. “How was the movie?”

“Good, Ryuji enjoyed himself,” Akira replied, taking his glasses off to clean them.

“He picked it, didn’t he? I didn’t take him for such a sap, but I guess it makes sense,” Futaba said, glancing at her shoes. “Did he cry? You can trust me.”

“He cried?” Morgana questioned from inside the bag, only hearing part of the question.

“No, he did not cry,” Akira told her, not trusting her with the truth. “Morgana, shush. We’re almost there.”

“Lame. Would’ve made for a more interesting date if he had teared up at the end of the movie. Then you could have comforted him,” Futaba teased and Akira stopped cleaning his glasses to look at her, gray eyes staring into hers, no glasses to get in the way. “Jeez, lighten up. What do you call it when two dudes who like each other go see a romance movie?”

“Hanging out,” Akira went back to cleaning his glasses, ready to move on from this conversation. He put them back on and got ready to get off the train. “So you’re good to go see that movie on Saturday with the rest of us, right? Makoto seems like she really wants to go see it.”

“Let me sit with Lady Ann!” Morgana said as the train stopped. Akira grabbed his bag and Futaba grabbed his arm, leaving the train. “I’ve been nice to Ryuji!”

“That’s because you haven’t been near him enough to argue,” Akira said and Morgana popped his head out of the bag. “But fine, you can sit with Ann.”

“As long as you get to sit next to Ryuji, right?” Futaba giggled as Akira sighed at both of his companions.

Futaba would uncover the truth.

* * *

_Futaba: Ryuji! You’ve got nothing to do today right_

_Ryuji: not really why_

_Futaba: Come over and watch this show with me. Akira is working and the show is only funny when you watch it with other people_

_Ryuji: Boss won’t mind me coming over to hang out in your room?_

_Futaba: Ha ha nooo, Sojiro knows that he doesn’t have to worry about you. Hurry up_

* * *

“It’s a mess in here, Ryuji said when he walked in Futaba’s room. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when they first saw it, thank goodness.

“Is your room super clean?” Futaba asked as she pulled up the show on her laptop. She was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. Morgana was sitting next to her, watching her tap on her keyboard.

“I doubt it,” Morgana said, then yelped when Ryuji plopped on the bed next to him. Futaba didn’t react, already knowing that Ryuji was going to do something to bother Morgana.

“My room is decent. I’m goin’ clean the whole apartment for my mom’s birthday,” Ryuji said, getting comfortable.

“What a great present,” Futaba said sarcastically, setting the laptop in between them.

“Hey, she said she wanted the apartment deep cleaned. It’ll take me a whole Saturday but it’s what she wants,” Ryuji explained, shifting a bit so he could see the laptop better.

“Okay, shush,” Futaba said and started the first episode. They watched a few episodes, laughing and making comments every so often. Futaba hadn’t hung out with Ryuji much when it was just the two of them. Usually, Akira was there, but she wasn’t nervous or stressed. Ryuji was just as much as her friend as the others were, even though they argued sometimes. She felt really comfortable with him. Maybe it was because Akira held him in such high regard—his very best friend—and Futaba respected him for having a place like that in Akira’s heart.

Plus, Ryuji was a goofball and the jokes he made about the show were pretty funny. They shared the same sense of humor, even if Futaba’s could be a bit meaner.

“How do these two not realize that they like each other?” Ryuji questioned after the fourth episode, talking about two characters in the show.

Futaba and Morgana looked at each other, sharing a look before they looked at Ryuji. Futaba didn’t want to say anything to Ryuji that might piss Akira off, but it was hard.

“Yeah, how can they be so blind?” Futaba questioned in a monotone voice.

“Why are ya sayin’ it like that?” Ryuji asked, looking over at her. “Do they really not like each other?”

Morgana sighed, mumbling that Ryuji was hopeless. Why couldn’t Ryuji see that the two characters were in the same situation that he and Akira were in?

“Would you notice if someone liked you?” Futaba asked as the next episode started, merely background noise now.

“Well, yeah. Maybe,” Ryuji answered, sounding unsure. “They’re just so obvious about liking each other! They’re always together, they’re touchy with each other, and they flirt with each other,” Ryuji said, not helping his case.

“Would you notice if all that was happening to you?” Futaba asked, trying to get it through his thick skull. She knew somewhere deep inside gears were turning and he was discovering that how he felt for Akira was not the same as how he felt for everyone else. Ryuji didn’t hang out with the others as much as he hung out with Akira, the rest of them hadn’t been over to his place or even eaten a meal with Ryuji’s mother like Akira had, and no one had sleepovers with Akira once a week like Ryuji did.

“Yeah! But I don’t do that stuff with anyone,” Ryuji replied and Morgana opened his mouth, about to insult Ryuji, but the door opened, interrupting him. Akira stood there, a little surprised to see them all sitting there. “Hey dude!” Ryuji perked up when he saw his best friend.

“I can’t believe you three are watching tv so peacefully,” Akira said as he got onto the bed, sitting next to Ryuji, far closer than necessary. Their legs pressed against each other and Ryuji shifted so he was leaning against Akira’s side. Futaba adjusted so she was sitting on her knees, giving her some height, and eyed Akira over Ryuji’s head. He eyed her back, sending her a silent threat if she dare say anything.

She wanted to shake both of them, but she knew their feelings were still being coded.

Futaba wished she could hack their hearts.

* * *

“What’s up?” Futaba asked as Akira leaned against the bar. Sojiro went out to run an errand, so he left Akira in charge. Futaba was there for moral support.  “Looking a little tired, did going to that art museum with Inari on Monday wear you out that much?”

“No, I had fun. I pretended like I didn’t understand anything that Yusuke was explaining to me and Ann so he started talking to us like we were children and going into super in-depth explanations about everything. The look on Ann’s face was priceless,” Akira smirked, thinking about how irritated with the both of them she had been. “Didn’t help that he interrupted her crepe date with Ann. I was kinda bummed because Ryuji and I were supposed to go to the gym, but we hung out afterward.”

“Crepes are yummy, we should go get some when Sojiro comes back,” Futaba suggested and Akira agreed. “Aw, missed out on the gun show?” She laughed at her joke as the door opened and Sojiro came in. “Ann told me you stare at his arms all the time.”

“You know I’m weak to arms,” Akira muttered as Sojiro eyed him again before waving him off, letting him know they were good to go. Akira took off his apron, happy that Morgana was with Haru so he didn’t have to carry his bag around with him.

“We all know, just like he’s weak to your flexibility,” Futaba scooted off the bar stool, following Akira out the door. His cheeks went pink and Futaba laughed. “Oh wow, I never see you blush. Have you not noticed his stares when you do those crazy stretches?”

“No?” Akira questioned, wondering if she was just teasing him or if Ryuji really did watch him while he stretched. The station wasn’t nearly as crowded as it normally was, so Futaba didn’t cling onto him as they got onto the train.

“Hopeless,” she shrugged, pulling her jacket further onto her shoulders. She tapped her feet as the train moved, thinking of what crepe to get. “So Ann told me you took her to get ice cream for passing her exams and you’re taking Ryuji to the movies. Why don’t I get fun rewards like that?”

“Are you taking exams?” Akira questioned, looking at her. “I’m taking you to get crepes, and I take you to Electric Town whenever you want.”

“Fine fine,” Futaba figured he did have a point there. The train slowed and stopped, so they both got up and got off the train. “Speaking of exams…” she started while they maneuvered through the station.

“What about them?” He asked, pulling her along with him when they pushed through a crowd of people, both relieved once they got out of the station and headed towards Central Street.

“Akira, answer me honestly. Were you jealous that Ann helped Ryuji study better than you can?” She turned to look at him, watching as his processed the question and tried to come up with an excuse before he let out a defeated sigh.

“…yes.”

“Oh, my god!” She exclaimed, pausing to look at him. “I can’t believe it!”

“I’ve tried so many different methods, but it’s like he can’t focus. I wonder how she got him to pay attention. I asked her and she just gave me a blank look,” Akira explained, feeling like he needed to defend himself.

“He can’t pay attention because he’s too busy looking at you!” Futaba told him, throwing her hands in the air.

“Really?” Akira questioned, hoping she wasn’t teasing him.

“Yes, really. C’mon, you at least understand your feelings now, don’t you?” Futaba asked him as they resumed walking. Akira went silent, which wasn’t at all unusual for him. “Haru told me that Ryuji wasn’t himself yesterday. She cheered him up though. Did something happen with Yusuke on Wednesday?”

“Ah, sort of,” Akira shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket as he thought about that day. “Yusuke has been working on that art project for the past few weeks and we took him to the Tokyo Tower to help him keep up his inspiration, whatever he’s finding it in, and he asked me this odd question.”

“Which wasssssss?” Futaba asked, mind racing about all the weird things Yusuke could have asked Akira. Was she going to have to text him and have a chat about what he should and shouldn’t talk about with Akira?

“What color I see when I look at Ryuji,” Akira said as they got in line for crepes. Futaba squinted her eyes, trying to understand that when she realized it had to do with Yusuke’s art project. He was using Akira for his model and she guessed that he was going to use Ryuji for his second piece. It would make the most sense.

“And your answer wassssss? Stop with all the cliff hangers!” Futaba told him, getting impatient.

“Yellow, obviously. A soft yellow that lights up any room it’s in,” Akira replied, thinking about it. “Then he said that Ryuji is ‘the light of your life that eliminates any darkness you might feel’,” he imitated Yusuke’s voice the best he could, making Futaba laugh.

“That’s…really cute and kinda cheesy,” Futaba said, keeping a small smile on her face. She wanted Akira to be able to talk to this stuff with her. “Do you view him as the light of your life? To be honest, I’m kind of curious.”

“It is really cheesy, but I think I do,” Akira admitted. “I don’t know if I told you before, but I wasn’t very happy back in my old town. I had a few friends, but we only talked at school. I didn’t have a good relationship with my parents, it’s gotten worse since I came here. When Boss took me to the school to finish paperwork and meet the principle and my teachers, it was obvious they didn’t want me there. Kawakami was angry that I was placed in her class. I was prepared for no one to like me.”

Futaba’s smile dropped as she listened to Akira. It made her heart hurt.

“Then on that rainy day, I met Ryuji. He was complaining about that perverted gym coach. We slipped into the Meta-Verse and somehow got out alive, and I gained a friend. We had so much in common,” Akira continued. “He was there to greet me every day after school when no one wanted to be near me, we went out and got ramen together while people whispered about us behind our backs, we walked to school together as the other students spread rumors about the ‘trouble’ we were up to. I’ve never had a friend like him. Now I have all of you guys, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“But…Ryuji’s different. He’s always been different, hasn’t he?” Futaba questioned, knowing that Akira loved her and the others, but how he felt for Ryuji was far different than how he felt for them.

“Guess Yusuke was spot on with that interpretation,” Akira chuckled, feeling embarrassed that he just said all that to Futaba in the line for crepes. “He’s made my life so much better. I can’t imagine my life without him in it. I really don’t want to mess this up, Futaba.”

“You won’t!” Futaba hugged him, feeling tears come to her eyes. “You won’t mess this up! Just give yourself time and don’t over think it. The perfect idea will come to you! You know me and the rest of the group will help any way that we can!”

Futaba was going to watch every romance movie to research and aid Akira in this important mission.

* * *

“Futaba!”

Futaba sat up in her bed when she heard her name from the front of the house. It sounded like Akira.

“Futaba!”

His voice got closer as she heard footsteps hurrying down the hall until her door was thrown open and he was standing there, panting.

“Wha?” She asked, rubbing her eyes, having just woken up from her nap. “You and Ryuji weren’t supposed to come over for another hour, what gives?”

“I know how I’m going to confess,” Akira said and Futaba jumped out of bed, fully awake.

“Why didn’t you start with that?!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. She and Akira had been texting all week about ideas and what the best way to do it was.

“Dramatic effect,” Akira rolled his eyes and came into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I went out with Haru and Ryuji last night and we were talking about flowers. I was joking when I said I’d make him a bouquet to see if he could get all the meanings of the flowers that were in it, but he took it as a challenge.”

“You’re going to confess with flowers?” Futaba asked, hoping for something more dramatic.

“Yes, but I’m going to need the team’s help. I work almost all day tomorrow at the flower shop. I stopped by before I came here and talked to Hana about it. She started to cry from the ‘cuteness’ and is giving me the freedom to use any flower I want to in the bouquets,” Akira said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve got the plan, I just need help to execute it.”

Futaba whipped out her phone and gave him a thumbs up. “Let’s do this!” She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “We have an hour until Ryuji gets here, let’s go over the game plan. I’ll text them, you start talking.”

_Futaba: SQUAD! TIME TO COME TO OUR LEADER’S AID!_

_Haru: What’s going on?_

_Futaba: MISSION: GET THE TWO IDIOTS TOGETHER WILL LAUNCH!  T O M O R R O W_

_Ann: WHAT_

_Yusuke: Finally_

_Makoto: How can we help?_

_Futaba: Okay, he’s telling it to me now. What we need to do is…._

* * *

“Hey guys,” Ryuji greeted, knocking on Futaba’s door frame, door still left open from when Akira barged in earlier. “Dude, what the hell was with you after school today? You just took off? I know tomorrow is a holiday and we don’t have school and you’re excited, but jeez!”

“Stop complaining and come sit down,” Futaba told him and Ryuji sighed but came and sat on the bed next to Akira, leaning back against the wall. “So, you’ll be stuck at your house all day tomorrow cleaning?”

“Yeah, why?” Ryuji asked, looking at the both of them while Futaba set up the movie on the laptop, placing it on Akira’s legs since he was in the middle. “You acted like you didn’t care when I was talkin’ about it last time.”

“I care,” Futaba said, looking at him. “So you’ll be there all day, right?”

“Yeahhhhhhh, I gotta do deep cleaning so it’ll take me hours, but it’ll make my mom happy and that’s all that matters!” He exclaimed with a smile and Futaba swore that Akira was going to swoon over his smile.

He was so far gone.

Thank God they were launching an attack plan tomorrow.

“Perfect,” Futaba nodded and hit the play button and Ryuji got the lights. Futaba grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest as the movie started. She had picked a romantic comedy that had two main characters that reminded her of Akira and Ryuji. She knew it was the perfect way to tease them for two hours and still keep her entertained.

She glanced over after an hour of the movie and saw Ryuji asleep and draped over Akira, his arm across his chest, hand on Akira’s shoulder, holding onto him. His face was against Akira’s neck and his other arm was holding onto Akira’s right arm.

“How the hell did that happen?” Futaba questioned in a whisper and Akira couldn’t shrug, but she knew he would have if he could. He shifted slightly when Ryuji mumbled and turned his head, trying to help the blond get comfortable.  “Really, that position makes no sense.” She pulled out her phone and took a picture, the light from the screen was enough to illuminate the boys.

“Futaba,” Akira whispered, tone chastising but she didn’t care. It was hilarious and disgustingly cute. She chuckled and went back to watching the movie.

When it was over, she was ready for dinner.

“I’m starving,” she said, exiting out of the video player on the laptop. She looked back and saw Akira’s head resting against Ryuji’s, both males asleep. She snapped another picture, sending both pictures she took to the girls’ group chat. She poked Ryuji’s side and he groaned, slowly opening his eyes. “I’m starving!”

“Is the movie over?” He asked, blinking slowly. He yawned and furrowed his brows, trying to understand what position he was in. “What’s on my head?”

“Akira’s head,” Futaba chuckled, rolling her eyes. She took the laptop off Akira’s legs and set it aside, getting off the bed. “I’m starving!” She repeated, stomach rumbling.

“Me too but…,” Ryuji mumbled, not wanting to disturb Akira. Futaba smacked Akira’s foot, startling the male out of sleep. He sat up and looked at Ryuji, who still had his head on Akira’s shoulder. They both looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

“I’m hungry!” She repeated again, breaking them out of their dazes.

Futaba loved them both dearly, but after tomorrow they could wake up next to each other every morning and be grossly adorable together without her having to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be out of town this weekend and unable to write so the last part will be posted sometime next week.


End file.
